Acerto Crítico
Um Acerto Crítico é um ataque básico que causa o dobro de seu dano normal. Isso só se aplica a ataques básicos, ou certas habilidades como e que agem como ataques básicos ou e ,. É importante lembrar que você não consegue causar dano critico a uma estrutura como torres e inibidores (Exceto , cujo todo 4º tiro recebe um contra todas as estruturas). A maioria dos campeões tem uma animação diferente para , dos que não tem; incluem magos e outros campeões que não são feitos para comprar itens que concedam . é um bom atributo para todos os campeões que tem como fonte de dano primário os ataques básicos, que dependem menos das habilidades. Alguns campeões, como , tem uma afinidade maior a e se beneficia mais de itens que aumentam essas chances. Jogadores podem aumentar sua chance de e o com itens, habilidades, e runas. Chance , como o nome diz, é a chance que os ataques do campeão tem de dar um . A é acumulativa. Runas, itens e habilidades podem aumentar a . Quando a média de durante um grande número de ataques básicos e pelo dano crítico Base (100% de dano bônus), é essencialmente um multiplicador de dano, onde cada 1% de chance de crítico adiciona 1% de dano bônus. Assim, com 50% de um campeão estará causando (em média) 150% de dano com ataques básicos, sem contar bônus de dano de . Devido a isso, a se adapta bem tanto com dano de ataque quanto com velocidade de ataque. A fórmula para este multiplicador de dano é dada por: Multiplicador de dano'' = 1 ( (1 Bônus de dano de ))'' O máximo de que se pode alcançar no nivel 1, (Sem habilidades ou itens). tem um valor teórico de valor em . por 1% de . Isso faz de o item núcleo mais eficiente para a chance de acerto crítico, em que concede + 10% de chance crucial para o custo de com uma eficiência de chance de crítico 40 de ouro por 1%. Note-se que tem a mesma eficiência. Aumentando a Itens * ||400 }} * |.|800 }} * |, Passivo ÚNICO: +10% de Redução do Tempo de Recarga. Passivo ÚNICO: Recebe, crescentemente, mais Redução do Tempo de Recarga de ou proporcionada por outras origens (máximo: +20% de Redução do Tempo de Recarga adicional com 30% de ). Passivo ÚNICO: restauram 3% de sua reserva de Mana máxima.|3600 }} * |, +45% de Velocidade de Ataque +5% de Velocidade de Movimento Passivo ÚNICO - Valsa Espectral: Enquanto dentre 550 unidades de um campeão inimigo que você pode ver, +7% de Velocidade de Movimento e você ignora colisão com unidades. Passivo ÚNICO - Lamento: O último campeão atingido causa 12% a menos de dano em você (o efeito se encerra após 10 segundos sem receber golpes).|2550 }} * * * * Itens Variáveis * Habilidades * Garante 100% de no segundo ataque. * Garante a ele 100% de * Garante a ele 100% de ao atacar pelas costas. * Garante a ele baseado na Fúria e Nivel. * grants him on every 3rd auto attack. * grants him twice the amount of . Runes Damage Critical strike damage refers to the amount of damage that a http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Champion%7Cchampion's will deal. All http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Champions%7Cchampions have 200% critical strike damage by default, except with 110% damage, with 150% and with 180%. In most cases, critical strike damage stacks additively. Damage modifiers apply to critical strike damage normally. Modifying Critical Strike Damage ; Champion Abilities * modifies her to 110% (Critical Chance (1 Bonus Critical Damage)) * modifies her to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 25% for basic attacks. * modifies his to % from the default of 200%. * modifies his to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 10% for basic attacks and 25% for (e.g. 200% to 190% / 175%). Items * Runes Notes *The maximum bonus critical strike damage obtainable is as follows: ** Runes: ** Items: *For most champions, the maximum critical strike damage available is % for a total of amount of % AD}} on their . **Including the additional 20% base critical strike damage from rank-5 , and his innate passive , will deal % AD}} on his . ** with 100% critical strike chance will deal % AD}} on her thanks to her innate passive . Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of and/or are affected by critical chance. * Most of them only do bonus ( 100%) if . ** ** : Against champions. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** * Others ** : do bonus ( 100%) against minions and monsters. ** : do bonus entire damage portion ( 100%). ** : do bonus entire damage ( 100%). ** : The final shot is a , doing bonus entire damage ( 100%). ** : The additional shot does bonus entire damage ( 100%) if it is a . ** : The additional strike does bonus ( 100%) if it is a . *** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : Each wave can , dealing 20% ( 100%) bonus damage. ** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : do bonus ( 100%). * Additions ** : do increased damage after critical modifier. ** : do increases damage after critical modifier. ** : Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every . This effect is doubled against champions. Miscellaneous Other skills that are not be affected by critical strikes and chances, due to other reasons. * Affected by Critical strike damage ** : Causes next second auto-attack to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : Causes next auto-attack during the next 6 seconds to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : Will for a + 100% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. * Unaffected by Critical strike damage ** : The 2 damage modifier applied by being chilled by is given out as . ** : The damage is always given out as . ** : The damage is given out as when enemy hits terrain. ** : The damage is given out as when the cask ferments after 2 seconds. ** : Appears like a when acting like a single target spell (hitting only one enemy). ** : The second damage is given out as when the first target is killed. ** : The damage is given out as when enemy stands in the center. ** : The double-damage applied by being knocked into a wall is given out as . Trivia * Similarly in many MMO settings, a number of attack damage-based assassins or secondary assassin-based champions also benefit from high critical strike chance in varying form, as a means to help finish off targets faster as well as to deal more damage in bursts overall. * The fastest way to obtain 100% critical strike chance is with , requiring only : * Runes: % Critical Strike Chance}} ** 9 Marks of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 9 Seals of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 9 Glyphs of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 9 Critical Strike Chance) ** 3 Quintessences of Critical Strike Chance (+ % 3 Critical Strike Chance) * Items: ** (+10% Critical Strike Chance) ** (+20% Critical Strike Chance) * Critical Strike Chance Amplification: ** (+ 100% Critical Strike Chance) * Relevant mathematics: ** Critical Strike Chance ( % 30%) 2 % critical chance}}|Although this result is correct, Critical Strike Chance is hard capped at 100%}}